Sweet memories in the rain
by ButterflySparkle
Summary: its the rain that was falling on them that drenched them in love..... a Kaname x Zero fic. Slash rated M for later chapters. it's my first Kaze so please send reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Dear all, Thanks for loving this story so much! It had so many errors in it! I finally got down to proof-reading it and it is! The chapter in all its original beauty! :P That's all! ^-^ Thanks for reading and take care!

~Butterfly Sparkle

"Do it," he whispered through gritted teeth. His hand was firmly wrapping the cold metal of the gun.

"Don't make me," a rather choked voice turned out to pierce the other's determination. The hunter visuvally tightened his grip on his weapon.

It was raining steadily and now it had completely soaked the hunter and it's prey. Water dripped from hair silver and chocolate brown. They had begun the bout in much heat, but now the sticking cold of the rain was ebbing the heat and fire in their bodies.

"I'm warning you, vampire," the hunter spat, his eyes glinting purple with hatred for the entire race and what they had turned him into. The said "vampire" smirked. "I choose to give myself willingly," he said as water slid down his face in streams. His eyes flashed red; the hunter never even breathed harder. " No, I want to take it away when that's the most you don't want to give," the silver- haired hunter replied pulling on the clasp of his high- tech gun. The nozzel extened with a scilencer on it which placed the gun's opening strait on the prey's heart.

If he wanted, the vampire could easily have broken the gun threatning to take his life. His many 'gifts' would help him even killing the hunter in a blink of an eye if he wished. The red in his eyes dimmed as he looked apon his opponent's face. Rain pouring all over and sticking the hair to his scalp, Zero's features stood out even more. The slick giving him a sparkly look. And his eyes that had been avoiding his lately. Now looked at him with rage and a want to end it all. End him.

"So you planned it all along?" he asked as water ran into his mouth. Thunder clapped over head in a loud bang, but nothing changed the look on the hunter's face. He took it as an affermative. "So I guess it was you who ended Takuma and Shiki and Aido and Kain."

"I was doing myself a favor by not doing it myslef. I made your own goons do it," the hunter replied with a little smile. "The day class girls obliged..."

Kaname's (the vampire's) eyes widened. He never knew he would stoop to that level! Suddenly he felt very angry and asked. " So I bet even Yukki was below you dignity...?"

Even before Kaname finished his sentence, a hard cold hand slapped him tight across his face, catching him unawares. Zero had hit him hard as to remind him Yuki would never be hurt by him. Kaname lay on the ground where he'd been thrown by the impact. Zero strode over and pulled the rain-soaked pureblood off the ground by his shirt. Pullin him up barely, he slammed him against a brick wall. The sharp stoned punctured Kuran's wet back and blossomed blood.

The scent of the pureblood's blood instanly changed the colour of Zero's eyes. He felt betrayed."You're one of us now," Kaname said, smiling at him.

"NO! Never!" Zero yelled as he repeatedly punched Kaname. He hated himself, the memories and everything that made him fear for his loved ones. "To you I'm just another level E," he spat and punched Kuran's face hard so his nose bled. The rain washed his wound but Zero was being steadily pulled down by the blood lust. I have to end this now, he scolded himself. He pulled out his gun again, this time directly on Kaname's heart.

" No, you're not," Kaname said, softly. He wasn't just any old level E. Zero was different. He was special. His eyes searched for Zero's again, he punched him instead. "Atleast die in you senses Kuran," he said. "I'm telling you what I know," he knew only one thing now. He realized he missed the moody, grumpy but caring and loving Zero that he had known at Cross Academy. The person standing before him was a full grown monster. "Looks like Yagari never taught you anything of importance." That earned him another slap. Yagari was a tough master, Zero thought, but this royal filth had no right to insult him.

"Kuran, you'll learn never to insult your teachers. Perhaps the nobel houses aren't all that cultured as we were deluded," he said mocking Kaname.

"They are blind," Kaname replied. "But I am not them," he said firmly. "You can ask for anything and I would give it to you readily."

"It's not about give or take Kuran, it's my job to make you suffer an eternity. Yuki was killed by your own uncle," Zero replied.

Inside him, Zero was fighting the joy and love he felt for the aristocrat and the other side his work, his standing and everything else. He had been pulled away from school by his sensei to learn more. He did not know he was being trained to assasinate the Prince of Vampires. He gritted his teeth against the feud within and pushed the gun into the pureblood's chest.

Kaname was fairly sure his own uncle had betrayed him repeatedly to ascend to the throne. Everytime he had been evaded or crushed. This time though, Kaname was totally crushed. With his sister killed by such and his true love hunting for his blood, made him think death would be freeing. On seeing Zero he had been over joyed, remembering their first and last kiss that had kept him alive and fighting for but something about Zero had terribly changed. He avoided Kaname's eyes, barely talked to him, at times ignored him completely. He was ripped, but he kept the pain to himself. Perhaps Zero remebered nothing, he consoled himself.

Unconsiously, Zero lowered his head and tears began spilling out of his eyes. He hadn't been this close to Kaname in years. His warmth near him and his silken voice were melting all his resolves of wanting to kill him. Kaname smelled salt in the air even when it was raining so hard. He wondered where it came from untill he saw the hunter's shoulders shaking with heavy sobs. He felt worried and wondered what to do. He slowly lifted his arms and wrapped them tightly around the weeping hunter.

Zero dropped the gun and hugged Kaname tightly, burying his face in Kaname's chest. Breathing in his familiar Cinnamon scent, he calmed a little. Slowly he pulled out of the hug and Kaname tipped his head up to look at him.

For a few seconds they were transfixed by each other's beauty, marvelling it. But held back passion overflowed and burst through the flood-walls as the two lovers met in a kiss. They literally ate eachother- wanting to grasp everything that was their love.

When Kaname came up for breath, Zero saw tears in his eyes. "Why you crying?" he asked hoarsly. Kaname blushed. "No," he said. "It's the rain."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey!! The update for the AU chapter is up!_

_Ok so the sequence of reading changes!_

_Hope you enjoy!!_

The rain was steadily increasing as two bodies below found their nirvana. They were melting and flowing with the water pattering hard on their bodies.

Kaname knew now was finally that time when he'd get to take Zero in a way he had longed for. Earlier when he had made it amply known, his intentions, the shy hunter had always told him to wait. "There's always time enough for that," Zero had said to him when they were back in the forest surrounding Cross Academy. Zero was a total girl when it came to being intimate. He just loved to know Kaname was always by him, because he knew the minute they stepped out of the forest, they had to act like sworn enemies. It was so hard. It hurt him more than to know none of his family remained or feel pity for his level-E status. He'd revel in the calm and change of subjects that Kaname provided him. He was always so engaging….

But now so much had changed. So much inside him had changed, Zero was amazed that there was anything left in him to still call his own. He had sworn to do the one thing he knew he never really could bring his heart to do. To hurt Kaname- he'd have to kill himself, he knew for sure now. As he discovered more and more of the pureblood, he found it impossible even to think of such things.

Kaname wove his hand thro Zero's wet silver hair pulling him closer- wanting to just melt into the hunter. The pain and the suffering he had to bare and mask his love from everyone else had taken a toll on him. Zero's deep kisses pulled it all out in seconds. Holding him so close he realized a lot had changed about his love.

Zero had reached his limit of waiting for the right time to come. The earlier Zero would have stopped himself after those beautiful water-laced kisses; but like so many things even this facet of him had changed. Between kisses Zero trailed his hands to Kaname's shirt and began undoing the buttons.

Feeling Zero's dripping hands tugging at his clothing, Kaname smiled and helped the struggling hunter. The buttons were taking forever and with his need so urgent, he just tore the shirt open and lay his dripping cold hands on Kaname's soft warm skin. A hiss escaped Kaname's lips as his lover's cold hands and lips touched his skin. Zero trailed soft kisses along Kaname's marble white chest. His strong body heaving turned Zero on even more. His lips trailed a pattern up to one of his nipples and sucked. The heat of Zero's mouth on his body was a pure pleasure and a moan guttered in his throat.

Zero's hands tweaked his other nub till he was amply satisfied Kaname was fully turned on.

With Zero taking the initiative, Kaname was never far behind. He turned around and pushed Zero against the wall and began undressing him. The minute his shirt came off, his breath had caught in his chest. In the time apart, Zero had gone through rigorous physical and mental training. The resultant effect was a beautifully toned almost muscular body that fired a heat in Kaname's belly. Seeing the look of total surprise as his eyes devoured him, Zero smirked. If he had gone thro' all those grueling hours of training just for Kaname to want him more- then it was totally worth it.

Kaname kissed Zero's beautiful skin, trailing his hands down his wet back. His hands drank up the hunters beautiful body. Kaname teased and tasted Zero who was turned on more if possible. Just being near this guy could get Zero panting.

Zero pushed away from the wall wanting to get more space. Their feet were tangled with the fear of letting go, but as physics would have it, they

were unceremoniously splattered on the ground, sprawling." Ouch," Kaname muttered as his back suddenly hit the floor where his consciousness was completely stolen by the hunter. Zero grinned." A little pain for a little gain," he said and straddled the semi-nude pureblood. Kaname smiled too, feeling the heat start to pool in his abdomen and flow thro to his groin.

Zero's hips started a rhythm that was hypnotic and fast, the need rising again. He wanted not just to be close to his love, but to be inside him and to make his own forever. He slid his hands on the last of Kaname's clothes and undressed him completely and began preparing him for his entry. The water was a strong yet cold lubricant that shocked Kaname as Zero's finger widened his entrance. He moaned slightly, he wanted Zero to take him there and then.

The clouds thundered and more rain pelted from the sky. The vampire and the hunter together in a world of their own were making a moment that they would cherish forever.

"Ahh...Zero!" Kaname called his lovers name into the cold night air as Zero took him completely. Zero moaned too. This felt better than his wildest dream.. to please Kaname, to be the one which made him complete coz Kaname completed him in everything and made him feel a better man.

Spent, Zero dropped next to Kaname on the cold hard ground the sweat washed away by the rain, still Zero hugged Kaname and kissed him on the forehead. Kaname smiled looking at the colored hunter who had only love in his eyes for him.

All the struggle, everything else that existed in the world had no relevance to them. All they knew now that each day was for them, for each other and nothing could ever come between them now.

Using his powers Kaname flew Zero back to his room , holding him tight in his arms. The cold air on their bodies was putting Zero into a soft sleep that he had not had for so long. Kaname gently lay him in his bed and then slipped in beside him.

Just as his eyes were closing, the hunter spoke.

"I love you, Kaname," Zero said.

"I love you too, Zero," Kaname spoke, pulling him into a kiss. "Good night, my love."

___________________________________-

Hey! Did you enjoy!!

Reviews!

Thanks in advance ^_^

-ButterflySparkle!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey yall! Update!! lol**_

_**No own Vampire Knight....T_T Matsuri-sensai I wanna be you next life (esp if I get Zero! ^_^)**_

_**Thanks for your reviews!! You guys rock! Keep 'em coming!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Zero woke up feeling unrealistically warm. He felt a warm body beside him which put a smile on his face. Knowing who it was and what they had done together last night...

"It was good," Kaname whispered in his ear. Zero

blushed a bright pink. Kaname ran a hand along

his lover's body. It felt so good to touch him, to

know he was never further away then a breath. He

planted sweet kisses along Zero's neck and nibbled

his earlobe. Zero was wide awake and turned on

his side to look at Kaname. The bright sunshine of day was casting rays of glittering light on their bodies. One of the rays shone in Kaname's beautiful brown eyes, soulful yet happy; full of love yet somehow lonely...Zero could lose himself totally in them. He lifted his hand slowly and caressed his lover's cheek, smiling to himself.

Kaname felt pure joy as he watched Zero smile. It was rare, but it filled Kaname's heart to the brim with happiness –every time. It had been years together. Just a simple touch would make all the difference would make his pain, fear; worries would fly with the wind. It was impossible and unrealistic to be this truthful with anyone else. No one would understand. They only either wanted his fame, money, body or everything. With Zero, it was an all together another story. He didn't care about the earlier two and the third he used only as a method of expressing his love and concern. Kaname would feel safe in his arms no matter what.

"I want to ask you something," Zero said. "Did Yuki know?" Since he had come to know of her untimely departure, he had lost most of his softness. He wanted her to know that he was happy, but guilt of stealing her crush would eat at him all the time.

"She did," Kaname replied smiling. "At the very end."

Zero's eyes widened. "So, when did you tell her?" he asked.

"The night before she was shot," Kaname replied." She was thinking aloud about how much she missed you but she knew it was unwise to go looking for you. Then she suddenly got up from her seat and went to the window to look at the snow all silent and worried. You know how moody she was."

Zero nodded chuckling. His Yuki was bubbly, impulsive yet kind-hearted and loving. And she loved both the guys to bits. "And from the window she asks me," Hey Kaname-sama, did you hate Zero?" I totally flipped. I literally skipped a heart-beat!"

Zero gave a hearty chuckle imagining Kaname's face.

Flashback

Yuki standing by the window asks Kaname the question which makes him very angry. "No," he replied rather loudly and forcefully. She turned her back to him and spoke, "at least if I go, he'll have someone to hold onto."

Kaname's heart felt a strong tug. Words were refusing to come to him. He had to hold back the truth, still assure his little sister of his lover's safety. "Yes, I hope I'll be there always," he said.

His words sounded alien to her. She turned back sharply to look at him, her long brown hair swinging with her. She looked at him and realized he seemed to look like a man in love, she found it hard to admit to her self. Deep, deep, nose deep in love. With Zero.

"Since when?" was all she managed. The thoughts that were running thro' her head were driving her crazy. She still couldn't swallow the truth. She tried to look for any form of humor is his eyes. And to her dismay she found none. She loved Zero too- in the other way.

Kaname got up from his seat at the table to the couch beckoning his sister to him. Holding her close he began," I know it seems impossible," he said addressing the shock on her face. "Even I couldn't believe it. It happened about two years ago…"

"Two Years!" Yuki cut in." And I had no f****g idea!" Her mouth stayed embarrassingly open.

He grinned. "Well, it was difficult to hide it from everyone, especially you," he said." I'd gone riding once on Lilly which really made him angry. But he looked amazing! I knew I was falling for him," Kaname declared, glowing with happiness.

So, love at first sight had happened, Yuki mused. "And then what?"

"Remember the crazy egg hunt you talked Cross-san into? We really got along then! It was your idea to put non-agreeing people together in a team," Kaname laughed. It had been so much fun!

"So it's really love, is it?" she asked. Kaname nodded like a love-sick puppy. "Darn," she grunted. A single tear came to her eye, but she knew it would be terrible if he found out. She bit her lip and then stood up. She had to go to her room. "I'm happy for Kaname-sama and Zero-kun," she said and ran out of the room.

End of Flashback

"O god Kaname, you stole Yuki's true love from her!" Zero teased him. The story was very amusing.

Suddenly he became very serious. "But we never met before she died," he said feeling even more sorrowful. Yuki was a source of trouble, but she was so sweet, Zero would do whatever it took to just be with her.

Kaname noticed his frown. "I know. But trust me she must be being a poltergeist and troubling everyone."

Zero tried to smile, but it just wouldn't come to his face. The warmth of the morning seemed to fade for him. The color in his life seemed to run. Kaname took his face in his hands and kissed him deeply. He felt the pain his lover did, very deeply. "Well you have me now," he said trying to sound reassuringly.

"Thank God for Kaname," Zero replied rolling his eyes and hugged him tight. Kaname gave a light laugh. It was for these moments with him that he lived for.

* * *

_**What do ya think?? Liked it?**_

_**I'm working on some still so should update by coming Monday!**_

_**Any spelling and grammar mistakes= please forgive me!**_

_**See you soon for the next chapter!**_


	4. in the future

HI EVERYONE!! I took a really long break... and I was working on the one shots! Well imagining is EASY but writing it all down to make it sound delicious every time :P now that is tough!! ^__^ so here is the next chapter to the much awaited (um… lots of y'all put me story on alert! Thanks!)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE : MUST READ**

Zero may sound a little bit outta character--- I suggest you read the earlier chapters… he had been pitted to kill Kaname and his attitude towards life has changed a lot.

The story here begins a while after the two guys are reunited and Zero is living away from the city in hiding. Consider this a vital warning to reading this one. Both will act a little bit different!

******************************************************************************************************************************

Kaname opened the door and herd a beautiful sound. A sweet guitar note reached his ears as he set his bag down and took off his coat. "Maybe he's put on a CD," he thought, but he saw the music system was silent. It didn't sound like anything he'd ever herd. Sweet, yet each note rang in his ears and plucked at his heart. Something about the song was heart-felt. He followed the sound into the bedroom. The door was slightly ajar and from there you could see the blinds were blowing in the mild breeze. As he stepped to the door, Kaname's breathe caught. The view from their bedroom was beautiful. He had all the money in the world and he'd come to buy a beautiful villa far away from the city. He needed the peace and privacy to enjoy his lover's presence. His day was usually long with boring board meetings so he wanted to make the most of the peace he got. And now he knew why he needed his safe house to be far away from human civilization.

Zero's fingers flew over the strings of the guitar he was playing. His eyes were closed, totally dissolved in his song. Everything about him spoke passion- His hate or his love- he always put everything he had into it. Every sound the guitar made was selected yet not something played from memory. Soft notes with pauses where Kaname felt his heart caught and was looking for the next note until it was played. Strings of depth paralleled with sounds of sweetness, Kaname felt himself compare their life with the song his lover was playing. The pace of his playing picked up, the depth increased. Kaname was imagining what all they'd come thro to be who they were. Of all the struggles, all the pain that they'd been thro. And they'd come out together. Zero's playing reached a climax and he left it there hanging.

A long moment later, he played out a heart gripping sequence which was blossoming out the prettiness and all the love that overflowed Zero's heart. He gripped the last note and made it vibrate for a long moment. He slowly lowered the guitar and rested his head against the wall. He opened his eyes to notice it was twilight and a small magical breeze was blowing. And someone was standing at the door looking at him with only love in his eyes.

Kaname stole a step inside when Zero finished playing. Slowly he crept over to see the glow on his lovers face. The captivating beauty that he was, adding to the fact that he was tall and rather skinny added to his school-boy charm. Kaname smiled. This boy here was the only one who could get him to smile from his heart. Other than as his sister Yuki used to, of course

Zero blushed a little knowing Kaname was there and removed the guitar and placed it aside. He got up to hug his lover- something was longing to do all the time awake. Kaname welcomed the warmth that filled his heart as Zero held him tight and ran a hand thro his hair.

"I missed you," Zero whispered in his ear.

Kaname blushed a dark shade which Zero had never seen him do. Zero was the shy lover that showed more in his actions then in words. Kaname was the one with the silky praises and the annoying nicknames that he'd adorn his lover with. Zero grinned knowing what his answer was. Earlier he'd have been shy to say what he felt… But now he was proud about what they had and he felt like letting his love know how he made him feel. Kaname kissed his cheek and proceeded to tease him. Thanks to his vampire reflexes, every time Zero tried to capture his lips, he'd turn away and replace his cheek. Zero could be such a tease. Knowing Kaname was playing, Zero played on for a few moments, but finally he couldn't take any more. So he pinned the pureblood against the balcony wall and kissed him soundly out of his senses. Pausing to take a breath Kaname managed to ask him, "Where did you learn that?"

Zero was still thinking about the guitar and replied, "At Cross Academy." Kaname grinned bright, since that was where their story had begun. Caressing his cheek, Kaname kissed him again.

After a dozen more of the kisses, Zero got Kaname to stop at least for dinner. Both of them knew that sleeping on an empty stomach was no good. So eating before was essential. Zero made Kaname sit down at a table he'd laid with all the skill he knew- which to Kaname, was surprising. He could be so raw at the classy things at times...ah well at least it was a savior that he knew how to and loved to cook. Other wise both of them would spend their lives either dining out or ordering in. Zero got all the food on the table and served it on both the plates. Kaname opened a bottle of an aged full bodied wine and served them both. The meal proceeded in silence. "So, how was work?" Zero asked in a small-talk manner.

Kaname looked up from his food. Generally, they both ate in silence. He just let his eyes meet Zero and replied shortly, "The usual. What did you do all day?"

"Was checking my old trunk, when I found my old guitar," Zero replied between bites of spaghetti.

"When did you buy that?" Kaname asked really interested as to the origins of the instrument. He'd never seen him play it in their days at the Academy. "It was a present from Yagari-Sensei," Zero replied. "It was the first Christmas after I left Cross Academy."

"Oh," Kaname whispered. That first Christmas without Zero had been horrible. Having to sit at the dinner alone, and then to have a cold bed and waking up alone to welcome the New Year. He saw the concern in Zero's eyes and reverted back to the topic. "So did you take lessons to play it?" he asked. The skill with which he had been playing was something not easy. "No," he replied. "I apparently had an ear for it. I'd not touched it for a long time. Then one day I just picked it up and played it.. And eventually came to like it." Zero had spent many a nights playing this instrument. What he didn't say was he'd kept the guitar next to him and slept. It was perhaps his only companion then. "You play anything?" he asked Kaname.

"Piano. That's what mother taught me. She played very well," he replied. "I could play you something if you want." He looked at Zero as if he'd love to oblige.

"Yes. I'd like to listen to you play."

"There are a lot of good Guitar and Piano duets if you want," Kaname took it a step further. Zero smiled. Expect the pureblood to come up with a clause. "But I cannot read music," he replied. Ah.. That had passed from his classes.

"There's no need for that," Kaname replied. "Just play like you were playing when I came home."

That night when they went to bed, Kaname held Zero for a long time. In the silence he noticed their heartbeats matched perfectly. All coinciding and filling his heart with joy.. He fell asleep just listening to that warm beat in his ear. It was magically musical.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************

next chapter is a lemon... PROMISE! ^___^

review and let me know what you think!! ^___^


	5. And so what begins bad ends well!

HI EVERYONE! Last chapter! ehehe so go on and enjoy!

Disclaimer: like I said: If I'd owned Vampire Knight, It'd be a nose-bleeding awesome Yaoi! ^__^ (lawl that is a BIG 'if' ^_-)

The moon was bright, casting it's glistening silver light onto the world. Illuminating the world full of people that slept and creatures that crawled the night. The golden glow of the day had died into a pleasant deep dusk and the night was deeper then yesterday's had been. The brilliance of the moon outshone many a star and made one contemplate its state as the ruler of the night.

Kaname looked at the glowing satellite as he lay on the bed. Zero slept contentedly beside him, his breath deep and coming out in warm waves across Kaname's arm. He ran a hand thro his chocolate curls and smiled pleasantly. Zero looked like a perfect sleeping angel. There was even a glowing sliver halo his hair made for him! He felt lucky to have Zero lying there with him. With HIM. He noticed Zero arousing quite suddenly and noticed the phases from deep sleep to his awaked state. Eventually he woke up fully and entangled his fingers in Kaname's. Kaname reached for a kiss which was delicious. _A freshly awoken Zero with a taste of the moon light- perfect!_ Kaname thought. Zero's hands caressed his wide shoulders and trailed kisses over his pale skin. Kaname ran a hand thro the head of silver quills that was pleasuring him. The softness of his lover's lips on his skin was like velvet and it made him taste strawberry candy in his mouth. Zero reached for Kaname's back and slowly drew circular patterns. Being a pureblood, he was sensitive. But when Zero touched him with intent to pleasure, there was no parameter to explain how good it was. A chance touch near his armpit had Kaname squirming. "Hey you're ticklish!" Zero chuckled with dark humor. One look in his lover's eyes had Kaname scared as to where this would end. And he had a nagging feeling he was going to be at the bottom of this joke.

Zero had never loved anyone as much as he did Kaname. It wasn't what others saw him as. It was all the parts that they didn't see. They way he whispered at time. They way he made pleading, innocent faces and said the most perverted stuff. They way he made Zero feel there was a reason to keep living. If he was going to be awake each day was only because he'd be beside Kaname whenever he needed him. Or not. He started ribbing the pureblood who was squirming on the sheets. Kaname's laugh was loud and pure. The sound echoed off the room walls and grabbed Zero by his heart. _Darn_, he swore, _He goddam has such a sexy laugh!_ Zero grinned brightly at Kaname's sight. There were tears of joy in his dark brown eyes- he'd been laughing so hard! Zero realized the value of this moment a second later. This was the first time he'd herd the pureblood prince laugh heartily. He was maybe the only one who'd ever seen him do that!

Kaname caught his breath back and stared at Zero he seemed lost. He decided to take his chance and ran a finger along Zero's taut abs. Zero squirmed into staring back at him and realized what had happened. He growled a little and began tickling Kaname again with much fervor. Kaname pulled Zero next to him into a tight hug so that he pinned Zero's arms about his head and began kissing him. He was feeling badly high like he'd drunk too much of hot sweet espresso, felt like he was floating on clouds. Zero's tongue was bubblegum. Kaname nicked him on purpose just to taste his blood. Zero moaned as Kaname began sucking on his tongue. His hands made their way over to Kaname's manhood that was already heavy with pleasure. He grasped it gently and stroked it. Kaname hugged Zero closer in his arms and kissed him harder. Zero worked his hand faster, gaining further control of the pureblood. Kaname let is body do the talking, pounding into his lover's hand. This was so good!

Kaname was brought to a quick release and Zero suggestively licked of his hand as Kaname reeled in his release. _Kaname sure tastes good_, Zero mused to himself.

"My turn now," Kaname said once he'd gotten his breath back. That insatiable twit. He'd just barely recover from release and he still wants another. It was a good thing Zero had the stamina to keep up coz his boyfriend was one freak in the bed!

Zero hadn't finished yet so he straddled Kaname's warm body slicked with sweat. Kaname understood. He reached over to the bedside cabinet and pulled out the lube and handed it over to Zero. Yet another surprise, Zero loved the way he surrendered all his senses and gave all he had to him. His body, mind and soul were all his to claim. A genuinely pleased smile glowed on Zero's face. There was something beyond words that Kaname had just assured him of his love and trust. That anything he did with him was alright.

Zero coated his fingers with the cool substance and put them to Kaname's entrance. He held his eyes as he worked his way in. Kaname's body turned the pain of penetration into a pleasurable hiss. Zero looked for his sweet spot, guided by the way Kaname was reacting with his moans and hisses.

Kaname found himself making sounds to his own hearts tune. No doubt the beat was the same in Zero's body. His fingers inside his body were playing him- extracting from him the most beautiful of feelings and the most whole of feelings. Zero's body was glowing and resonating. Making love to this pureblood was his favorite job.

He removed his fingers and got ready to replace them. "Kaname," Zero whispered. Brown eyes found his dark purple. "I love you," he said and entered him. Kaname knew he meant every word of it and smiled deeply. His fingers clutched the bed sheets and tuned his body to his boyfriend's movements. Their breaths were coming out faster and harder as they merged and disjoint repeatedly. Melting into one being that held joy. Zero got slightly rough as he got the hang of it, but he knew he wasn't hurting Kaname. Not by a long shot coz he liked it that way. Zero wasn't a softie- he'd put it strait to you. He'd tell you not to mess around with his feelings and not let him do it. Even though at times he'd have spent listless days and sleepless nights making a decision, one he made he stuck to it.

Zero pounded into Kaname barely giving himself time to breathe. He liked it fast, but he had to remember to slow down. "You're slowing down," Kaname regretted. "You getting tired?" Zero stopped altogether and gave him _that_ look. (The look that said _Fool, Do NOT challenge ME!_)

Kaname chuckled. Zero's switch went off and he took it fast. In a moment he had Kaname chanting his name in tenor. Their climaxes crashed into them simultaneously and Zero toppled over Kaname in hapless bliss. It was psychadellic joy that the lovers were reeling in. They both clamed down their breathing and Kaname kissed Zero on his nose. "Nice try, but now it's my turn. Really you think you can do me in one try?" Kaname said with a raised eyebrow. Zero knew this was to be a long night.

* * *

**EPILOGUE:**

It was cold and steadily pouring outside when Kaname got out of his limousine just outside their door. He hurried to the porch and opened the door.

Walking inside he called for Zero, but he didn't answer. He checked the whole house. When he reached the balcony he called again.

Form the dark forest that lined their house, a silver haired man stepped out into the courtyard. Kaname let his eyes seep in the sight of the beautiful dripping wet Zero that stood there with his arms open. Yes, he was his night in shining armor. His very own Vampire Knight.

* * *

Hey! So this completes this story! How did you like it? Let me know!

Thinking of this lemon took me for ever. Sumimasen :bow:

But it's good ne? ^_^ thanks again! Be with yall with a new story soon.. but I guess I should stick with one shots- I do better with those ne? well unless you review otherwise… ^___^ wee!


End file.
